A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by The Scratch Man
Summary: AU. Harry goes to college in a America and leaves Dougie behind. Slightly Disney themed. Slash. Swearing. Pudd. PoynterJudd. Enjoy.
1. Dougie

Disclaimer: I do not own McFly or 'Just My Luck'. If I did, Pudd would be more real than it already is. If that makes sense.

A/N: Chapitre une. :) Please review! This is my first shot at Pudd. Also, I was recently at Disney World, so sue me. The montages on the castle during the night shows were very inspirational.

* * *

><p>I went to Disneyland Paris for the first time when I was six. You were eight, but that was okay. We got an ice cream cone together because your parents didn't want to pay for separate ice creams when we wouldn't be able to finish them. It was mint chocolate-chip, and we were licking the ice cream so fast, we accidentally licked each other.<p>

I screamed "gross", and then you licked me again. "You had ice cream on your cheek," you giggled. We both burst out laughing and then finished the ice cream. You ate most of the cone.

Your mum took us to Disneyland Paris for the second time the summer before Year Nine. We stayed at one of the resorts, and met two guys our age at the game room. Well, Danny was your age and Tom was sixteen. _I_ was thirteen. Other people wouldn't have been able to work perfectly with the age differences, but we did. I was never the fourth wheel when we went through Disneyland together, and if you were talking to a chick and you could see that I was getting a bit bored, you would give a quick good-bye and drag me off to a roller coaster.

It was completely awesome, and after the week, when it was time t go, we exchanged numbers with Tom and Danny with promises to keep in touch.

On the trip back to London, you feel asleep next to me, and your head fell from my shoulder to my chest.

I choked back a giggle and silently took a picture of you with my cellphone so I could embarrass you with it later. Sometime on the trip from Paris to London, I fell asleep, too. You're pretty cool, though, so I doubt you were bothered when you woke up against me with my arm draped over your shoulders and my fingers tangled in your hair.

* * *

><p>You graduated from high school two years ahead of me. It was nearly impossible for us to drift too far apart until then because we lived close together, called each other all the time, and went to the same school. We had other friends, too, of course so we weren't as tight as we were when we were little.<p>

But you were heading off to university (in _America,_ no less) after the summer, and let's face it; between your (dying) relationship with your girlfriend, preparing to move, and your summer job teaching private lessons for aspiring young drummers, our days together were numbered.

I kind of hoped that you would magically decide that Berkeley wasn't the place for you but that obviously didn't happen.

You had to head off two weeks before the summer ended, and your parents threw you a good-bye party. I came, and hated it. I hated seeing you so pumped to leave. I wanted to leave early, to escape the tears of your relatives and other friends and go somewhere to be pathetic and miserable by myself.

Of course, Fate would never have that, so you asked me to stay afterwards and help you with a last minute packing.

I shrugged. There wasn't really anyone else to ask, really. You broke up with your girlfriend the week before, and no way would you ask your parents for help. Your father is terrible at clothes, and although we both love your mum to death, I know that if you mum tried to help you pack, she'd drive you mad.

We folded clothes silently. You already had your possessions and books ready to go, so you only needed help putting away the clothes you had just finished washing.

I already missed you. I missed us. I missed going to the cinema with you when our girlfriends bailed because they didn't want to see a horror film; I missed sitting with you at my house on the weekends, watching the telly; I missed calling you at two o'clock in the morning to ask about a homework assignment I didn't do yet.

You were leaving your drum kit behind, and I missed watching you play them, missed the focused look as your pounded away to your own rhythm.

"Are you angry with me?" you asked suddenly.

"Yes." I replied shortly.

"Because I'm going to the United States?"

"Yes."

"We'll still keep in touch." You told me, "I'll text you or call you… we can email."

I shrugged. "Okay."

"Dougie!" you said. There was something oddly desperate in your tone. You sounded stressed out. "Don't be upset, please. I don't want to leave knowing we haven't made up."

I folded on of your t-shirts and placed it on the top of your suitcase. It was the stupid tee I gave you as a joke for Christmas two years ago. It was pink, and said PRINCESS on it in white letters. "We'll keep in touch." I said. "You can visit, if you have time. During summer vacation maybe."

"I'll miss you." You said softly.

I let out some sort of snort/hysterical laugh, and the next thing I knew, you were hugging me.

You smell like your favorite brand of cologne plus peppermint, which is the permanent scent in your car. You like to hug people, but this one was different. It was a good-by hug; an I'm-not-going-to-see-you-for-a-while hug. We both realized that, and as much as I didn't want to, I started to sniffle.

"Will you miss me?" You asked in a whisper. You were crying as well. The last time you cried was when you were thirteen and you broke your arm.

"Yeah, mate. Of course I will." I croaked.

You stepped back and grinned, blinking the tears out of your eyes. "We're good?"

I hung my head, feeling miserable. "Yeah," I sniffed. "Sorry… for being a moron, I suppose."

You shrug and we flop back on your bed together. "What d'you reckon America will be like? Like what you see on the telly?" I asked you.

"Normal, I think. Like here, except with American accents and… I dunno, different interests? It isn't like the people there are alien, Dougie."

"It's far away." I mumbled, "An entire ocean. Millions and bajillions of miles."

You laughed.

I turned my head to look at you and wondered if any of your girlfriends ever told you that your eyes twinkle when you smile. "Promise me something, Haz?"

You raised your eyebrow. "Alright,"

"Don't go to Disney World without me." I grinned.

You laughed again, "Disney World?" you repeated, "Not Las Vegas or anything?"

"Disney World." I confirmed. "It's supposed to be the most magical place on earth."

"It's the happiest place on earth." You corrected.

"No, Danny said that Tom says that's Disney_land_." I replied, staring up at the ceiling.

"Who?"

"Danny and Tom? Remember? We met them in Paris… three years ago. You didn't keep in touch?"

You didn't really, but you did remember them. "How are they?"

"Danny's going to go to the same college as Tom. It's only forty-five minutes away."

"You could visit." You said.

"I plan on it."

"So you promise?"

"Disney World? Yeah. Sure. Promise."

We lay on the bed for a little while more. I fidgeted for that while before you asked, "Want to watch a movie?"

I slept over unintentionally that night, and it was _not_ like what it sounds like. We ended up falling asleep halfway through the second film we watched. I woke up the next morning curled up next to you. Someone had turned off the lights and the television while we slept –mostly likely your mum.

I wondered if we had been wrapped around each other when she came in. I hoped not, and was glad you weren't awake yet, because otherwise, you would have woken up to feel my boner against your leg.

After untangling myself as quickly and carefully as possible, I raced into your bathroom to deal with it. Then I fell to my knees as leaned over the toilet. "Oh my fuck." I moaned aloud. How was it possible? Thirteen years of knowing you, and one morning I just woke up and decided I was attracted to you. Or at least my cock did.

"Shit shitty shit shit."

You were leaving in the afternoon. Your flight was at four o'clock. How could you leave me? My breath began to come up short; I started hyperventilating.

"Dougie?" You called from your room.

When did you wake up? Five seconds ago? Where you planning what you were going to wear? Did you already have something planned? Comfortable jeans and a t-shirt for the flight across the Atlantic?

"Harry!" I whimpered –and shit, it _was_ a whimper, "Don't leave me, Harry, I'll die if you leave me…"

You opened the bathroom door.

"Please don't leave me,"

"You'll be alright." You said, squatting down next to me.

I shivered, "No, you don't get it, Harry, I'll die! There's going to be some sort of accident and you won't be there, so I'll die or…"

"Dougie." You said firmly, "Look at me, Dougie."

I looked up from the toilet bowl and turned reluctantly to face you. You put your hands on my shoulders.

"You will not die." You said, absolutely serious. Your eyes bore into mine. "Listen, Dougs. I'm not going to be gone for good, okay? I'll visit every break I can afford to leave on. It's going to be fine. You'll be at school –you'll barely realize I'm not there."

I sniffed. "I'm being so stupid."

"You've got dependency issues, yeah," You chuckled softly.

"Christ, I cry so much." I mumbled, wiping the moisture off my cheeks. I looked up again and ran my eyes over your face. What would you say if you knew that I suddenly felt like kissing the breath out of you?

Your hands slipped away from my shoulders and you took hold of my wrists, hauling me up to my feet. "Come on. Let's get dressed. I think my mum washed your clothes from the last time you stayed over."

I ate breakfast at your house and stayed until lunch. We spent most of the day cleaning the house, actually.

You were leaving at one-thirty in order to make it to the airport, check-in and get through security in time for your flight. I said my last good-bye on your driveway. It was rather unceremonious. I sort of just said a 'see you later, mate', and while your parents and you were busy getting your bags into the car, I walked off to catch a bus home.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	2. Harry

A/N: Note the POV change. Also, I'm thinking there will probably be one more chapter after this and then the fic will be done. I mean, we've got a potential long fic here, but I've got to write so much angst for my X-Men fics, I'd just like to make this a bit fluffy. Please review, and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>I went home over the Christmas holidays. It was awkward, to tell the truth. We acted like strangers. Things had changed. I made jokes that you hardly understood because they were jokes I'd learned in the States. The entire time we were together –two days out of the six I was staying for –you looked at me like I was a total alien.<p>

And there was a strange look in your eye. Sometimes while I'm sitting in my dorm room, at my laptop and thinking about what to email you about, I can't help but think that something between us is gone.

We used to be family; now it's more like we're really good friends. I don't want to be really good friends. I want to be family.

When summer came, I didn't make it back to England until early-July. There was a lot I had to tie up at Berkeley before I left it for a month. You were going on vacation with your family for two weeks.

You came back, and we agreed to meet at a café we both liked.

Is it possible to change so much over a few months? You did. You were seventeen, a bit taller, and the boyish look on your face had vanished –to be replaced with a maturity I wasn't used to seeing.

Dougie Poynter grew up while I was away. You didn't need me anymore.

* * *

><p>I couldn't get a flight over the holidays the next year. I had waited too late, and everything was booked. It was alright, I told my parents, I had a lot of work to do. I could visit over spring break.<p>

I got a Skype so I could talk to everyone while I was in California. I got a Skype so I could talk to you and see your face as I did so.

There wasn't a lot to say. You seemed distracted the entire time. You kept glancing to something off screen and fidgeting nervously.

"Dougie," I finally said, "Are you alright?"

"What?" You looked up with surprise, as if you hadn't noticed anything wrong. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Why? What's up?"

"Nothing, you were just… being restless over there."

You laugh, "Sorry, just a bit preoccupied."

"Yeah?"

"Been thinking about college. Stuff like that."

"Have you already started sending out applications?"

"Yeah."

"What's caught your eye?"

You shrugged. "So," You said, changing the subject, "Guess what,"

"What?"

"You know your friend, Giovanni? She's dating Tom."

"What?"

"No way," I exclaimed. I had recently gotten back in touch with Tom and Danny (at your insistence), and Gio was a good friend since the sixth grade. "No one told me!"

"It's a new thing. I'm not really supposed to know, I think," you crack a grin "But I think they're pretty serious."

"Wow. That's cool. Good for them."

"What about you? Picking up any hot American chicks?"

"Nah. Got to concentrate on my studies."

"You're kidding –Harry Judd, no time for girls? You're going to lose your reputation as a stud." You laugh.

It hadn't ever occurred to me that I was missing out on much when I stopped dating. To be honest, it was always a hassle in the first place; birthdays had to be remembered, restaurants had to be booked, and gifts had to be bought.

I shrugged, "Maybe you can take it. I heard from mymumthat you've got a new girl. That's the second in three months. Dougie, why did I hear it from my _mum_ and not you?"

You snicker. "I can imagine that conversation, Harry. _Harold, why don't you have a girlfriend? Ellie says Dougie's got a new girlfriend; why don't _you_ have a new girlfriend_?" You mimicked.

You've always made funny impressions of people. "Hey, my mum does not sound like that." I said.

You grinned. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>Spring break was a no go. I had an enormous project that I need to work on. Your face fell when I told you.<p>

"Oh." You said, and then shrugged. "Well, that's okay, I suppose. It's important, yeah?"

But I wanted to make it up to you. So I found out from your mum exactly what day your graduation ceremony was on, and I flew across the Atlantic just to be there.

You know what? It was worth it.

The look on your face when you walked across the stage for your diploma and saw me standing with your parents, cheering, was fantastic.

"Harry!" you exclaimed later, when the ceremony was over. "What are you doing here, mate?"

"What d'you think? I wanted to see you graduate," I replied, pulling you into a hug.

"I don't know what to say," You said happily. "What about school, though?"

"I can catch up," I shrugged. "I'm here for two more days."

"You shouldn't have!" You exclaimed.

It was cool to see _you _so excited just to see _me._ I liked it; it made me feel all warm and smiley.

* * *

><p>We went out to a club the next day. We weren't legal drinking age yet, so we stuck to a place that didn't ask for . <em>I<em> looked old enough, and you looked _just_ old enough, so no further questions were asked.

You like clubs; they make you unbelievably hyper. It must be all that energy pumping like a heartbeat around us.

I'm not a huge fan, but I'm not a hater, either.

You spent most of the evening on the floor, flirting up a storm and by the end of the first hour, half of the room knew your name and you had half of the women's numbers.

It just made me wonder how you could change from being so shy after only a year. When I was in England over the summer, you were still uncomfortable with strangers.

You could also drink _a lot_. A surprising amount, actually.

"Dance with me, Harry Judd!" You laughed, slightly tipsy, sometime just past midnight. You took both of my hands and led me over to the floor, where sweaty bodies were pressed together as everyone swayed to the music.

It's not like I was completely sober, so I wasn't so opposed to dancing. We both found it highly amusing when you began to grind against me. You stopped as the song began to end and put a hand on my shoulder to steady yourself, looking extremely unfocused and dizzy.

We caught each other's eyes and grinned.

You said something to me, but I didn't quite catch it as the next song started up loudly.

"What?" I yelled.

You tried to tell me again, but I just shook my head.

You shrugged and leaned in and got yelled in my ear, "I LIKE YOU!"

I laughed, "I like you, too, Dougie!"

And then you kissed me.

Why did you have to kiss me, Dougie? When your lips touched mine, my thoughts exploded all over the place. _Wow, this is unexpected… might as well just go with it... Hm, this is nice–Oh Christ, what the hell? Why am I kissing Dougie? Why is he kissing me? Why are our lips touching? Well, obviously he leaned in and … I wonder where the word 'kiss' comes from…_

You broke it off and leaned back, eyes wide. We stared at each other and then you laughed nervously, mouthing 'whoops'.

I blinked.

You blinked and looked down.

The crowd around us seemed to fade into the background, as well as the music.

"Dougie…" I said. My voice was lost to you. I brought my hand to your face and lifted your chin instead.

There was a sad, sad look in your eyes and I hated to see it there.

I smiled a little. "It's O.K." I mouthed to you, and leaned over to press my lips against your once more.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	3. Third PersonSecond Person

A/N: I have a dragon named Pudd. Also, note POV change (To 3rd person) and thanks a ton for reading this fic!

* * *

><p>After that night there came a string of 'firsts'. There was there first actual date, on a warm July night, about a week after Harry returned to England for the summer.<p>

There was the first time they had sex, which was in August, after their seventh _official_ date. And then, of course, there was the first time they told somebody about their relationship.

Dougie went to school in England, but they Skyped a lot.

The first time Dougie went to Disneyland in California, was the summer following his first year of college. They weren't that hungry, so Harry bought them one ice cream cone to share.

They were almost down to the cone when Dougie suddenly kissed Harry.

He raised his eyebrows and Dougie grinned. "You had a bit of ice cream right there." He explained, pointing to the corner of his mouth. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend a second time. This time, it lasted much longer.

* * *

><p>The first time Dougie went to Walt Disneyworld in Orlando, Florida, he was twenty-six years old, and Harry was twenty-eight. It was a few months past their eighth anniversary.<p>

Dougie was almost skipping as he, Harry, Danny, Tom and his fiancé Giovanni approached the bag check. Well, Tom was almost skipping, too.

This had been a highly anticipated trip, and although Gio had already been to Disneyworld, no one else had.

Once past the ticket check, Tom whipped out his camera and being taking a million shots of the small garden in front of the entrance, where the flowers were clumped into a formation that read DISNEYWORLD.

Dougie took Harry's hand as they walked into the Magic Kingdom.

It wasn't until the evening that they encountered any problems. Magic Kingdom had its usual scheduled fire display at ten o'clock. The Kingdom was absolutely packed, and finding a proper place to view show wasn't easy. Scratch that. Finding a _good_ place to view it wasn't easy; you could see the fireworks from anyone in the one mile radius.

Harry followed Dougie as the younger man skipped happily on the dark path. They were making their way back to Main Street, where the group planned on standing in front of one of the shops to see the castle and the fireworks.

It started just as they located a good spot.

Giovanni smiled happily (a little exhausted) as they watched, and rested her head on Tom's shoulder.

There was a sudden commotion behind them, but they did not pay attention to it. Harry suddenly turned around, dropping his arm from where he had had it around Dougie's waist. His blue eyes were icy as he stared at a middle-aged man passing by and caught his eyes.

The man shot him a dark look and a sneer and kept walking, pulling a woman and a young boy with him.

Dougie frowned slightly as Harry turned back to watch the fireworks.

Harry simply shrugged and didn't say anything. In truth, the American man had said something extremely rude about them as he passed by. Harry was used to the occasional rude jibe here and there –he and Dougie had been together for nearly eight years, after all –but that didn't mean he was going to tolerate them.

"Hey, Harry," Dougie whispered later, when they were sitting in a ferry on their way back to their resort. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" He shook his head, "Oh, nothing…"

Dougie didn' look convinced, but he didn't say anything more. It was late and everyone was exhausted.

* * *

><p>DOUGIE:<p>

You are twenty-six years old when you go to Disney World for the first time. You are there for seven days. Tom, Gio, and Danny head back to England on the fourth day.

You and Harry go to the Magic Kingdom again and spend most of the day there.

Harry's been looking a bit jumpy since this morning, and you aren't quite sure if it's in a good way or a bad way.

Your name is Dougie Lee Poynter, ad you are a twenty-six year old man with a citizenship in both Britain and the United States. You are sitting on the balcony of a fancy restaurant (that you kinda forgot the name of) and your boyfriend –who also happens to be your best mate –is kneeling down in front of you with a silver ring.

You've lost your voice and you can't seem to find it anywhere. Harry's beginning to look just a little concerned.

"Dougie…?"

SPEAK.

"Hell yeah, mate!" You manage to croak.

A grin spreads across his features and then you're both giggling excitedly and smiling and kissing

–whoops.

Good thing you're outside. You must remain PG; you are in public after all.

Harry slides the ring onto your finger and rests his forehead against yours. His blue eyes twinkle happily in the dark and he whispers, "I love you," and you say it back.

And Harry Judd is nothing if not precise in his planning because just then the fireworks starts in the Magic Kingdom, and you and your _fiancée_ have got a perfect view of it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cause I still believe in Destiny,<em>

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_Cause I still believe, believe in love…"_

-I Still Believe, by Hayden Panettiere


End file.
